


Perhaps Black Eyes Crossed the Lines

by MagsyB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Away from a Scumbug, Mention of Potential Rape, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt:11: ‘i called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now you’re invested in my life troubles’ au





	

–

Molly was a complete and utter mess. She had wanted to prove everyone wrong, but in the end, she should have just listened to her friends. And now she was stuck under an awning in the rain, with a black eye, trying not to cry, and only slightly drunk. And that was only because the rain sobered he rather considerably.

 

Her pride was definitely bruised, but more than that she was ashamed. She just wanted to go home and cry. Pulling her phone from her pocket she hit 6 on her speed dial for Meena.

 

As soon as the ringing stopped, she didn’t give Meena a chance to talk. Only because Molly knew that if she didn’t get this out now than she would only be a sobbing mess otherwise.

 

“Please don’t talk… I just had the worst possible day of my life, and it’s your duty as my friend to just shut up and listen, and not to do that I told you so, because right now, I know, trust me, I completely and utterly know that you were right. Because I am completely drunk, and wet and stuck in the fucking rain, with a stupid black eye because Mr. Right is Mr. Wrong, and I should have known, and now all I want is a taxi, but I’m just… I’m just… can you come and pick me up… “ she finished off sobbing into the phone.

“Molly, where are you?” Sherlock asked.

 

“Sherlock? Molly asked, sniffing, “What are you doing with Meena’s phone?”

 

“Molly you called me. Now tell me where you are.”

 

“Um… I’m under an awning. Sherlock, my eye really hurts.” she said with a hitch.

 

“I’m sure Carl’s will too. Can you tell me anything more about where you are located?”

 

“The place I get you the good coffee is across the street.”

 

“Is it open?”

 

“Yeah, but Carl took my wallet, and my pride, and … and I …”

 

“Molly did he …”

 

“I just…” Molly started crying again.

 

“Molly, I’m on my way, okay. If you want I will stay on the phone with you, but I’d rather you call Lestrade.”

 

“I’m okay,” he heard her say, though it was slightly muffled.

 

“But…” she continued.. “he has my shoe.”

 

“He .. has your shoe.”

 

“… I … kinda jammed it in his shoulder and ran.”

 

“Good girl” Sherlock smiled. “Now go into the shop. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Will you… will you stay on the phone with me til you get here?”

 

“I wouldn’t think to do anything but.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now listen closely, because I have a very important question.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Exactly, which shoes were you wearing tonight?” he asked with a smile.

 

Molly laughed, which made Sherlock’s smile widen. He will definitely be checking ER’s after he checked up on his Molly first.


End file.
